Pas à pas, on avance
by Tanya59
Summary: Alors voici ma version de l'évolution de la relation entre Kurt et Blaine, jusqu'au passage à l'acte! Le M est pour le futur! Le titre est un peu pourri, désolé!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Alors qu'il attendait son petit ami dans sa voiture, à la sortie de la Dalton Academy, Kurt était pensif. Après 6 mois de relation, il se posait des questions. Il savait qu'il aimait Blaine, plus que tout, et ses sentiments étaient partagés. Cependant, il s'inquiétait de ne pouvoir subvenir au besoin physique du jeune Warbler. Il ne se sentait pas encore près à passer ce cap, et il pensait que Blaine allait vite se lasser de cette relation platonique.

Lorsqu'il arriva près de la voiture de son petit ami, Blaine vit que Kurt était plongé dans ces pensées et ne l'avait vu. Il frappa doucement la vitre coté passager pour sortir le châtain de sa rêverie, puis il monta dans la voiture.

"Salut toi" dit Blaine en se penchant pour embrasser Kurt.

"Salut" répondit Kurt en répondant doucement au baiser de son amoureux.

"A quoi tu pensais quand je suis arrivé?" demanda Blaine car il s'inquiétait pour son petit ami.

"A rien" répondit Kurt

"KURT HUMMEL! Ne me dis pas que tu ne pensais à RIEN alors que tu ne m'as même pas vu arrivé tellement tu étais occupé à réfléchir!"

"S'il te plait Blaine, je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'en parler" répondit Kurt avec un regard suppliant qui fit abandonner Blaine.

"OK je laisse tomber pour cette fois mais tu devras me répondre tôt ou tard!'" dit Blaine en regardant Kurt dans les yeux pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne laisserai pas tomber avant d'avoir eu la réponse.

"Merci" murmura Kurt en se penchant vers son ami pour l'embrasser chastement sur la bouche. Puis il démarra la voiture en direction de sa maison.

Arrivés chez les Hummel-Hudson, Kurt emmena Blaine dans la cuisine pour qu'ils prennent un encas ensemble. Ensuite, ils passèrent dans le salon où se trouvaient Finn et Burt. Il fit signe à Blaine de s'asseoir et s'assit à ses côtés pour regarder la télé. C'était un match de football qui passait, Blaine s'étonna que son petit ami regarde ce programme alors qu'il détestait çà. Burt et Finn se regardèrent également, s'étonnant du comportement de Kurt. De plus celui-ci se tenait à une certaine distance de Blaine alors que d'habitude, il était littéralement collé à lui. Le jeune Warbler se sentait mal à l'aise se disant que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Kurt. Il tenta de se rapprocher de son petit ami mais, celui-ci se recula en voyant le geste du brun. Lentement Blaine se pencha vers Kurt et lui murmura:

"On peut se parler en privé s'il te plait?"

"Euh... si tu veux" répondit Kurt d'une toute petite voix gênée. Il entraina Blaine vers la cuisine.

"Kurt... quand j'ai demandé que l'on se voit en privé... je pensais à ta chambre" dit Blaine en essayant de regarder Kurt dans les yeux alors que celui-ci fuyait son regard. "S'il te plait Kurt" dit Blaine d'une voix douce. Il tendit sa main vers Kurt qui hésita mais la prit lentement pour entrainait son ami au sous-sol.

Arrivés dans la chambre, Kurt lâcha la main du brun et se dirigea vers son lit où il s'assit avec un air dépité. En le voyant si abattu, Blaine se dépêcha de se rendre près de lui. Kurt avait la tête basse et évitait de regarder Blaine en face. Il avait si honte de son comportement. Il ne voulait pas blesser Blaine.

"Mon cœur, qu'est-ce que tu as?" demanda Blaine d'une voix douce en se baissant pour pouvoir observer le visage de Kurt. Lorsqu'il parvint à capter le regard de son bien-aimé, son cœur faillit manquer un battement tant Kurt avait l'ait triste.

"Je suis désolé" dit simplement celui-ci. Sa voix était pleine de sanglot et une larme coula sur sa joue.

"Hey, honey" dit Blaine en passant sa main sur le visage du châtain pour essuyer la larme. Il en profita pour relever le visage de Kurt et l'embrasser tendrement. "Pourquoi es-tu désolé? Je ne comprend pas ce qu'il t'arrive, explique-moi. S'il te plait"

Kurt se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes en entendant le ton si aimant de Blaine. Comment avait-il pu penser que Blaine se lasserait de lui? Comment avait-il pu douter de son amour?

Blaine le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui pour le bercer. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait mis son amoureux dans cet état. Et pourquoi était-il désolé? Il attendit que Kurt se calme puis ils s'allongèrent sur le lit. Blaine avait toujours Kurt dans ses bras. Celui-ci avait posé sa tête sur la poitrine du brun pour pouvoir écouter battre son cœur Blaine se décida à reposer sa question, dans l'espoir d'avoir enfin une réponse aux tracas de son ami.

"Chéri?" appela-t-il doucement.

Kurt releva la tête lentement, regardant Blaine dans les yeux. Il avait tellement de douleur dans le regard que Blaine se demanda s'il devait reposait sa question puis se dit qu'il fallait qu'il ait une réponse pour pouvoir aider Kurt. Il regarda donc Kurt dans les yeux et parla doucement:

"Chéri, qu'est-ce que tu as? Pourquoi tu m'as dit que tu étais désolé?"

"Je... J'ai..." Kurt ne trouvait pas ses mots. Comment dire au jeune Warbler qu'il avait douter?

"Dis-moi Kurt" encouragea Blaine

"J'ai pensé que tu allais te lasser de moi" finit par lâcher Kurt d'une voix pleine de tristesse.

"Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait penser une chose pareille?" demanda Blaine d'une voix surprise. Il se dit qu'il avait du faire quelque chose pour que Kurt ose penser ça.

"Je...Je me suis dit que... que tu allais te lasser de moi vu que je... je ne suis pas prêt." Kurt sanglotait.

"Hey, bébé... Je t'aime et je sais que tu n'es pas prêt. Je ne me lasserais jamais de toi, ne t'inquiètes pas."

"Je t'aime aussi. Mais tu n'en as pas marre de devoir te contenter de baisers et de ne jamais pouvoir aller plus loin?" Il regarda Blaine dans les yeux pour voir sa réaction.

"Bébé, je ne te forcerai jamais à faire des choses dont tu n'as pas envie. Si tu n'es pas prêt à faire plus que des baisers, je m'en contenterai, ne t'inquiètes pas." La voix et le regard de Blaine rassurèrent Kurt qui l'embrassa doucement. Blaine répondit à ce baiser de manière à y faire passer tout son amour.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Quelques semaines après avoir eu cette conversation avec Blaine, Kurt se décida à trouver des informations pour combler ces lacunes en matières de relations sexuelles. Il chercha après les dépliants que son père lui avait donné lors de sa tentative pour expliquer le sexe à Kurt. Le jeune homme ne les avait pas lus mais les avait quand même gardés précieusement dans un tiroir de son bureau. Il les retrouva et s'installa sur son lit pour les lire. Il n'était pas très à l'aise car il s'intéressait surtout à la romance. Cependant son envie de faire plaisir à Blaine et de se rassurer lui permis de les lire sans trop se prendre la tête.

Après les avoir lu, sa peur n'avait pas totalement disparu mais il se sentait près à en parler avec son amoureux. Il profita des vacances qui approchaient pour demander à son père si Blaine pouvait venir passer du temps chez eux. Il argua que, depuis son retour à Mac Kingley, ils avaient passer peu de temps ensemble. Burt était réticent, mais Carol soutint son beau-fils. Elle appréciait beaucoup Blaine, et savait que celui-ci ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Burt céda sous la pression des deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Lorsqu'il annonça la nouvelle à Blaine au téléphone, celui-ci s'étonna de la demande de son petit-ami mais en fut très heureux. De plus, il devait passer ses vacances seul car ces parents partaient en Europe.

Lorsque Blaine sortit de Dalton pour ses vacances, Kurt l'attendait. Le Warbler monta dans la Lincoln de son amoureux qui l'accueillit avec un grand sourire et un baiser. Blaine y répondit chaleureusement, heureux de retrouver Kurt qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis 2 semaines.

Sous la joie, Kurt approfondit le baiser en glissant sa langue innocemment sur les lèvres de Blaine. Face à cette demande inattendue, Blaine hésita mais finit par accepter. Sa langue vint à la rencontre de celle de Kurt. Elle se caressèrent doucement, puis commencèrent une danse experte. Kurt gémit doucement car jamais il n'avait connu autant de plaisir dans un baiser, puisque c'était la toute première fois qu'il était embrassé de cette manière. Lorsque les deux garçons se séparèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles, les joues de Kurt était rosies. Blaine rit et déposa un baiser papillon sur les lèvres de son amoureux.

"Que me vaut cet honneur?" demanda-t-il à Kurt

"Tu m'as tellement manquer" fut la seule chose que Kurt répondit. Puis il se tourna et démarra.

En arrivant chez les Hummel-Hudson, Blaine avait un peu peur de l'accueil de papa Hummel. L'unique fois où il avait dormi dans le lit de Kurt, il était trop soul pour conduire et donc Kurt l'avait ramené chez lui. Cependant, le réveil n'avait pas été très agréable, surpris par Burt dans le lit de son fils et avec un gueule de bois dont il se souviendrait longtemps. Ce fut Carol qui l'accueillit en premier.

"Bonjour Blaine, je suis contente que tu viennes passer un peu de temps ici, pose tes valises" lui dit elle

"Bonjour, madame Hummel, merci de m'accueillir chez vous". Il lui tendit le bouquet de fleur qu'il avait tenu à acheter sur le trajet, malgré les protestations de Kurt.

"Oh, merci beaucoup, ces fleurs sont magnifiques. Mais appelle-moi Carol, ça sera plus simple"

"D'accord Carol. Merci d'avoir aider Kurt" lui chuchota-t-il tout en se dirigeant vers le salon où Kurt était déjà arrivé.

En entrant, il vit Burt qui l'attendait, assis dans son fauteuil et avec un air bourru. Blaine inspira fortement, avant de dire:

"Bonjour Monsieur Hummel, merci d'avoir accepter que je viennes"

"Bonjour Blaine. Bah j'ai pas tellement eu le choix, on m'a un peu forcé la main" répondit-il en regardant successivement son fils et en direction de la cuisine où se trouvait sa femme. "Kurt s'il te plait, va attendre dans le couloir j'aimerai dire quelques petites choses à Blaine"

"Mais papa..."

"Kurt, s'il te plait" dit il avec un regard qui annonçait à celui-ci que ce n'était pas la peine de tergiverser.

"OK" Il regarda Blaine qui put lire un _bonne chance_ sur les lèvres de son amoureux avant qu'il ne sorte.

"Assieds-toi s'il te plait" dit Burt en regardant Blaine droit dans les yeux. Celui-ci s'assit en face de Burt en redoutant ce qui allait se passer.

"Blaine, j'ai accepter que tu viennes dormir ici, et même que tu dormes avec mon fils. Mais j'ai une demande à te faire..." Après quelques minutes de silences, il repris "Ne lui fait pas de mal s'il te plait"

"Mais je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de lui faire de mal" tenta de répondre Blaine cependant Burt fit un geste lui intimant de le laisser finir.

"Je sais que tu l'aimes mais... Tu es un garçon, et... les garçons ont des besoins... physiques. Je t'en pris, je ne sais pas si Kurt est près et... je te demande de ne pas insister s'il n'est pas en mesure de te procurer ce que tu demandes... C'est mon fils unique, et je veux qu'il soit heureux donc si tu lui fais du mal... attends toi à m'avoir sur le dos."

Devant cette demande et cette menace de représailles, Blaine fut tout d'abord surpris mais il repris vite ces esprits. Il savait que Burt voulait avoir sa parole qu'il laisserait Kurt décidait de, quand il serait prêt pour avoir des relations sexuelles. En regardant Burt dans les yeux, il répondit:

"Monsieur Hummel, Burt? Puis-je vous appeler Burt?" celui acquiesça. "Je...J'aime Kurt et... Je sais qu'il n'est pas forcément prêt à passer certains caps dans notre relation. Mais... je peux vous jurer que jamais je ne le forcerais à faire des choses dont il n'a pas envie. Je vous jure que jamais, au grand jamais je ne lui ferais de mal."

Le silence de Burt inquiéta Blaine mais, celui-ci se leva, attrapa la main du Warbler pour le faire lever et le serra dans ses bras.

"Merci beaucoup" souffla-t-il à Blaine. En le lâchant, il lui fit signe que désormais, il pouvait rejoindre Kurt et Blaine compris qu'il avait la confiance de Burt entre ses mains.

Il rejoignit Kurt qui attendait dans le couloir. Quand celui-ci l'interrogea sur la discution qu'il avait eu avec son père, Blaine dit juste que Burt voulait savoir s'il pouvait avoir confiance en lui, sans entrer dans les détails. Il reprit sa valise et suivit Kurt qui descendait dans la cave, transformée en chambre. Kurt lui montra où déposer ses affaires et Blaine s'installa tranquillement, dans ce qui

devenir sa chambre pendant deux semaines.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Après avoir mangés en compagnie de Burt, Carol et Finn que Blaine fut heureux de revoir, les deux amoureux retournèrent dans la chambre de Kurt pour regarder un DVD, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Pendant que Kurt s'occupait d'installer la télé, Blaine alla se mettre en pyjama dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il revint, Kurt lui demanda de choisir un DVD dans sa collection pendant qu'il prenait la place de son amoureux. A son retour, Blaine était installé sur le lit et avait mis le DVD sur la télé. Il avait choisi une comédie romantique que Kurt appréciée beaucoup. Blaine fut surpris de voir Kurt au naturel. Ses cheveux étaient humides, après qu'il les ait passé sous l'eau pour enlever la laque et il n'avait plus de maquillage.

"Ne te moques pas s'il te plait" demanda Kurt, gêné de se montrer comme ça à Blaine pour la toute première fois.

"Mais je n'avais pas l'intention de me moquer mon cœur. Tu es magnifique" répondit Blaine en venant enserrer la taille de Kurt.

"Ne dis pas de bêtises" répondit Kurt en se tournant vers son petit ami.

"Kurt, je ne te dirais jamais quelque chose que je ne pense pas. Je te trouve magnifique" Il l'embrassa doucement et rajouta "parce que je t'aime".

Kurt répondit à ses mots en le serrant dans ses bras et se retourna pour mettre le DVD. Il sourit de voir que Blaine avait choisi sa comédie préférée.

"As-tu choisi ce film par hasard?... Ou as-tu chercher à me faire plaisir en choisissant mon film préférée?" demanda-t-il à Blaine ,après avoir mis le DVD. Il s'installa dans le lit et fit signe à Blaine de le rejoindre. Le dit Blaine ne se fit pas prier et alla se glisser sous les draps de flanelle.

"Alors hasard ou pas?" redemanda-t-il avec un sourire qui signifiait clairement qu'il ne laisserait Blaine sans sortir sans une réponse.

"Euh... joker" dit Blaine amusé.

"Désolé mon chéri, il n'y a pas de joker." répondit Kurt en riant.

"OK, je me rend. Je l'ai choisi pour te faire plaisir. Et aussi, parce que je ne l'ai jamais vu.

"QUOI! Tu n'as jamais vu PS I Love you? Mon cœur, tu devrais avoir honte!" il rit devant la mine de Blaine qui imitait un enfant pris en faute. Kurt l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser, et se blottit contre lui Pour la toute première fois, ils partagèrent un vrai moment d'intimité. Lorsque le film fut terminé, Kurt alla le retirer. Il revint ensuite dans le lit et se blottit encore plus contre Blaine. Ce film était vraiment beau mais triste. Comme à chaque fois, il avait verser de grosses larmes mais, pour une fois, Blaine avait été là pour les sécher.

"Alors qu'en as-tu penser?" questionna Kurt

"C'est un film magnifique, je comprend que tu l'adores malgré qu'il soit triste" Et il embrassa Kurt sur la joue, là où il y avait encore de légères traces de larmes.

Il appréciait ce goût légèrement salé. Lorsque Kurt tourna la tête, Blaine pris possession de ses lèvres. Ils entamèrent rapidement une danse torride avec leur langue. Celles-ci se caressaient et se tortillaient l'une contre l'autre. Lorsque Blaine arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, les joues de Kurt étaient rosies. Et jamais, Blaine n'avait vu son regard aussi bleu. Il avait l'impression que ces pupilles allaient déborder.

Quand à Kurt, il avait vraiment apprécier ce baiser. Il attrapa la nuque de Blaine et reprit possession de ses lèvres qu'il aimait tant. Elles avaient un goût mentholé, comme l'after-shave qu'il mettait. Blaine y répondit. Mais il se crispa tout à coup et ce retira. Kurt ne compris pas ce qu'il se passait et se dit qu'il avait dû faire quelque chose de mal.

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils se passe bébé?" demanda-t-il d'une voix anxieuse. "J'ai fait quelque chose de mal?"

"Non" Le ton de Blaine était sans appel. Il regarda Kurt dans les yeux et murmura d'une voix gênée "C'est... C'est juste que ça fait tellement de tant que j'imagine ce moment que..." Il ne termina pas sa phrase mais Kurt compris. "Je suis désolé" poursuivit-il.

"C'est rien" Kurt déposa un baiser papillon sur ces lèvres. "ça arrive."

Devant la compréhension de son petit ami, le Warbler se détendit. Il attira Kurt contre lui et l'embrassa doucement. Kurt se blottit dans son étreinte et ils se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit. Pour la première fois, ils allaient partagés leur nuit. Serrer l'un contre l'autre, ils sombrèrent rapidement dans les bras de Morphée, pour de beaux rêves où ces moments de partages ne seraient pas occasionnels.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Quelques jours plus tard, après une soirée au bowling avec les ND, Finn, Kurt et Blaine rentrèrent chez les Hummel-Hudson. Sur le trajet, ils discutèrent beaucoup. Finn voulait des conseils car il aurait voulu encourager Rachel à passer un cap dans leur relation mais ne savait pas comment la rassurer. Connaissant Kurt, il s'était dit que Blaine avait du faire preuve de persuasion et le rassurer pour passer au sexe. Il ne se doutait pas que les deux amoureux n'en étaient pas encore là.

"Euh... les mecs j'aurai besoin de vos lumières... mais c'est un peu perso comme question" dit Finn d'une voix mal assurée.

"Vas-y mec" répondit Blaine, heureux de pouvoir aider Finn, avec qui il était devenu ami

"Oui, vas-y Finn" dit Kurt, curieux de ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir son frère

"Comment... comment puis-je rassurer Rachel pour qu'elle accepte de... d'aller plus loin?" lâcha Finn

Blaine et Kurt se regardèrent et Kurt devint rouge pivoine. Ils laissèrent passer un silence, faisant comprendre à Finn que la question les gêner. Pour les rassurer, il dit:

"Si la question vous gêne, c'est pas grave, laissez tomber, OK?"

"Finn, c'est pas qu'on veut pas t'aider... c'est qu'on peut pas répondre à ta question vu que... qu'on a pas..." Kurt ne finit pas sa phrase, mais son frère avait compris.

"A, je suis désolé, je pensais que... vu que vous dormez ensemble..." Finn n savait pas quoi répondre à son frère.

"Écoute Finn, si tu aimes vraiment Rachel, attend qu'elle soit prête et qu'elle te le demande. C'est la meilleure solution. Et en ce qui concerne tes besoins, prend ton mal en patience et, dis-toi que ton attente rendra ce moment encore meilleur que ce que tu aurais pu imaginer." Blaine avait dit ça d'une traite tout en regardant Kurt depuis le rétroviseur. Il voulait faire passer le message à son petit ami. Il attendrait qu'il soit prêt.

"OK, merci mec" répondit Finn, gênait d'avoir découvert le pan de leur vie dont les deux amoureux ne parlaient jamais. Gênait aussi d'être aussi impatient et d'avoir besoin de demander conseil. Il aurait tellement aimer pouvoir être comme Blaine et être capable d'attendre que Rachel soit prête et le lui dire.

Ils ne dirent plus un mot avant d'être arrivés. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, ils se souhaitèrent rapidement une bonne nuit, et se séparèrent sans autre mot.

Arrivés dans la chambre de Kurt, Blaine enlaça son petit-ami qui n'avait pas l'air en forme. Le Warbler voulait absolument savoir quelle était la raison de cette tête de cocker. Il attrapa le menton du châtain et le regarda dans la yeux, pausant silencieusement la question. Kurt s'éloigna et alla s'assoir au bord du lit. Blaine l'y rejoignit et le serra dans ses bras, sachant que Kurt se livrerai surement.

"Blaine, je suis désolé de te faire souffrir" lâcha-t-il

"De quoi tu parles," demanda Blaine en se reculant pour pouvoir regarder Kurt.

"Je sais que tu es prêt et ça me tue littéralement de ne pas pouvoir assurer tes besoins..."

"Kurt!" l'interrompit Blaine "On a déjà eu cette conversation, il me semble! Et comme j'ai dit dans la voiture, je t'aime donc j'attendrai"

"Oui, je sais tout ça mais j'aimerai bien pouvoir aller plus loin. Ce qu'il y a, c'est que... que je suis effrayé. J'ai... j'ai peur d'avoir mal ou de ne pas te donner de plaisir..." Kurt parlait rapidement

Blaine l'attira dans ses bras et l'embrassa pour qu'il se taise.

"Chut! Je sais tout ça, ne t'inquiètes pas. Et question de me donner du plaisir, rien que le fait de te voir m'en donne, donc je ne me fais pas de souci sur ce point. Et je sais que tu as peur d'avoir mal donc j'attendrai. Plus tu seras prêt dans ta tête, moins il y aura de "chance" que tu aies mal. OK?" Blaine avait tout ça, doucement, en regardant Kurt dans les yeux.

Kurt se serra contre lui et Blaine le berça. Ensuite, ils allèrent chacun leur tour se mettre en pyjama et se couchèrent. Blaine prit Kurt dans ses bras. Ils s'endormirent rapidement dans les bras de l'un de l'autre. Rassurer tout les deux.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Kurt avait enfin compris que Blaine serait patient. Il désirait donc le remercier de cette patience, mais ne savait pas comment si prendre. Il voulait aussi démontrer au Warbler qu'il avait, enfin, une totale confiance en lui. Depuis qu'il s'était levé, Kurt n'avait pas cessé de penser à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour Blaine. Il se dit que le mieux serait de demander conseil à Finn, qui savait ce qui pourrait faire plaisir à un homme. Profitant que son homme dormait toujours, il alla dans la cuisine et y trouva Finn, prenant son petit-déjeuner.

"Salut Kurt, bien dormi?" demanda Finn poliment

"Euh... oui merci, très bien. Et toi?"

"Bien. Blaine n'est pas encore réveillé?"

"Non, il dort toujours donc j'ai pas voulu le déranger. Finn... est-ce que je peux te poser une question?" demanda Kurt, gêné

"Oui, bien sûr."

"Euh, c'est un peu... gênant. On pourrait aller discuter ailleurs s'il te plait"

"Viens, on va dans ma chambre, comme ça on sera tranquille." Finn se leva et monta dans sa chambre, suivi de Kurt qui referma la porte pour plus de tranquillité.

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu as à me demander, qui demande autant de discrétion?" Finn avait un ton joyeux, content de pouvoir aider son frère, mais mêlé de curiosité.

"Euh, je... J'aimerai... je voudrais faire plaisir à Blaine. Lui montrer que j'ai confiance en lui mais je... je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre?" lâcha Kurt

"Tu veux dire que tu veux... passer un cap avec lui?" questionna Finn en regardant son frère.

"Oui, c'est ça" Kurt était mal à l'aise de demander ça à son frère.

Finn sourit et l'invita à s'asseoir sur le lit.

"Donc si j'ai bien compris, tu veux passer un cap avec Blaine, lui montrer que tu lui fais confiance, sans pour autant passer à l'acte? C'est bien ça?"

Kurt hocha la tête, n'osant pas regarder son frère.

"OK! Mais j'ai besoin de savoir deux ou trois choses pour pouvoir te conseiller correctement. Tu veux bien répondre à quelques questions? Mais ça sera un peu intime." Finn avait un ton confiant. Il était heureux que Kurt se soit tourner vers lui.

Entendant la joie dans la voix de son frère, Kurt releva la tête et regarda Finn qui l'encouragea en hochant la tête.

"OK. Vas-y"

Pendant ce temps là, Blaine se réveilla doucement. L'absence de Kurt à ses côtés le dérangea un peu. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de se câliner au réveil et de faire des bisous. Il décida donc d'aller prendre sa douche, et de rejoindre Kurt à la cuisine pour le petit-déjeuner. En arrivant à la cuisine, ce fut Carol qui l'accueillit et il s'étonna de l'absence de son homme, ainsi que de Finn. Il commença à manger lorsqu'il entendit que l'on descendait l'escalier. Kurt et Finn entrèrent en même temps. Kurt alla tout de suite embrasser Blaine et l'enlaça. Finn le salua rapidement et repris son petit déjeuner, là où il l'avait laisser. Kurt s'installa à côté de son amoureux et ils prirent leur déjeuner ensemble.

Ils décidèrent d'aller au cinéma, où passait une nouvelle comédie romantique que Kurt souhaitait absolument voir. Ils invitèrent les amis du Glee Club mais personne ne pouvait venir. Ils se retrouvèrent donc, rien que tous les deux devant un film qui les fit rire et qui fit aussi un peu pleurer Kurt. Cela fit sourire Blaine, qui prit plaisir à embrasser et enlacer son petit ami pour le consoler.


	6. Chapter 6

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du cinéma, il n'était que 16h. Pour faire plaisir à Kurt, Blaine proposa une virée shopping et, promis à Kurt de le laisser utiliser sa carte bleu. Rien ne pouvait faire plus plaisir à Kurt qui sauta au cou du Warbler, l'attirant dans un baiser passionné.

"Tu me laisseras te relooker un peu, mon cœur?" demanda Kurt, jouant de son regard de bébé pingouin pour faire plier son chéri.

"Évidemment" lâcha Blaine dans un souffle. Il savait parfaitement que Kurt avait fait ce regard, sachant qu'il ne pourrait y résister.

Ils se rendirent au centre commercial et Kurt entraina Blaine dans différentes boutiques. Ils avaient déjà bien fait chauffer la carte bleu du brun. Ils s'apprêtaient à repartir lorsque Kurt tomba en extase devant une vitrine. C'était un nouveau magasin, et le pantalon porté par le magasin, lui avait tapé à l'œil. Il se dit que celui-ci irait parfaitement au beau brun. Il l'entraina donc à l'intérieur.

"Kurt, tu ne penses pas avoir déjà assez rempli ma garde robe? Je te signale qu'à Dalton, on porte des uniformes donc je n'aurais pas souvent l'occasion de porter toutes ces choses." dit Blaine, ironiquement.

"Mon cœur, dis-toi que tu pourras les mettre lors de nos rendez-vous. Et puis, tiens vas essayer ce pantalon". Son ton était sans appel.

Blaine capitula, pris le pantalon, et se dirigea vers las cabines, laissant le reste de ses achats au châtain. Lorsqu'il ressortit, il fut accueillit par un sifflement admiratif de Kurt. Il fit tourné Blaine pour l'admirer. Ce pantalon lui allait à ravir et Blaine aperçut une étincelle dans l'œil de son petit ami.

"Mon cœur, tu es simplement MAGNIFIQUE dans ce pantalon." s'exclama Kurt

"Bah tu sais, c'est juste un pantalon" dit Blaine, voulant taquiner amoureux. Cette réplique fit mouche car Kurt répliqua instantanément

"Ce n'est pas JUSTE un pantalon! Il te met parfaitement en valeur. Et puis c'est un Fred Perry mon cher!"

Devant l'attitude de Kurt, Blaine l'attira à lui et l'embrassa. Kurt avait les lèvres pincer, l'air vexé. Blaine lui sourit, faisant comprendre que ce n'était qu'une blague. Il ré-embrassa Kurt qui, cette fois, répondit à ce baiser.

"OK, je le prend, puisqu'il me met tellement en valeur. Je vais en faire tourner des têtes" ajouta-t-il avant de rentrer dans la cabine, évitant ainsi les foudres de Kurt Hummel, jaloux.

Lorsque le Warbler ressortit son petit ami, lui prit le pantalon des mains, le laissant seul au milieu des sacs contenant leurs autres emplettes. Il rejoignit Kurt à la sortie du magasin. Celui-ci lui tendit un sac. En l'ouvrant, Blaine découvrit le pantalon, soigneusement plier.

"Mais... qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?" ne comprenant pas

"C'est le pantalon que tu as essayé" dit Kurt amusé devant l'incompréhension de Blaine.

"Ça j'avais remarquer, mais tu l'as acheter?"

"Cadeau" répondit Kurt "Et pour ta gouverne, je serais le seul à avoir le droit de t'approcher quand tu le mettras" il déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres du brun.

"Pourquoi tu me fais un cadeau?"

"J"avais juste envie de t'en faire un, ça te gêne?"

"Non bien sur. Merci beaucoup"

"Aller viens on rentre, j'ai très envie que tu fasses un défilé, avec tes nouveaux vêtements, rien que pour moi" dit Kurt d'un air coquin. Il aida Blaine à prendre tout ces achats et l'entraina à la voiture.


	7. Chapter 7

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent chez Kurt, celui ci alla directement dans sa chambre. Blaine le suivit, intrigué de l'attitude de Kurt. En effet, celui-ci avait fait une allusion au fait qu'il voulait voir Blaine défilé, alors que d'habitude, il rougissait à la moindre allusion du genre.

En arrivant dans la chambre, Blaine déposa les sacs avec ses achats dans un coin. Kurt s'affairait dans la salle de bain. En attendant que celui-ci revienne, Blaine s'installa confortablement sur le lit, épuisé par le marathon que Kurt lui avait fait enduré dans les boutiques. Quand Kurt sortit de la salle de bain, il s'approcha doucement de son petit ami.

"Blaine? Ça va?" le dit Blaine entendit de l'appréhension dans la voix de son chéri. Il se mit à rire.

"Oui, Oui ça va. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu m'as juste épuisé!" dit-il d'un air complètement harassé.

"Ah ça mon chéri, il ne fallait pas me proposer une séance shopping! Surtout avec TA carte bleu! Kurt vint s'asseoir à côté de Blaine. Celui-ci se releva légèrement pour attirer son petit ami dans ses bras. Kurt se retrouva allongé sur Blaine. Contrairement à ce que le beau brun avait cru, Kurt ne se dégagea pas. Il n'essaya même pas de changer de position. Il se contenta de poser sa tête sur le poitrine du Warbler.

"Mon cœur, merci pour cette délicieuse journée" lâcha Kurt dans un soupir.

"Mais de rien" se contenta de répondre Blaine, trop heureux d'avoir partagé une des passions de son petit ami et ne voulant sous aucun prétexte que celui-ci rompe la bulle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient . Ils restèrent ainsi un moment. Jusqu'à ce que Blaine décide de jouer un peu.

"Bon, tu ne voulais pas que je te fasse un défilé privé?"

A cette remarque, Kurt rit et rougit légèrement. Il releva la tête et acquiesça. Il se dégagea donc de Blaine, qui se leva et partit dans la salle de bain en emportant ses achats. Il en ressortit 10 minutes plus tard, vêtu du pantalon que Kurt lui avait offert et d'un nouveau chandail. Il joua le jeu du défilé, marchant devant Kurt, imitant les mannequins sur les podiums. Kurt se réjouit de la vue. Blaine alla se changer plusieurs fois, défilant ainsi avec chacun de ses nouveaux vêtements. Pour le final, il décida de revêtir seulement le pantalon que Kurt lui avait offert. Cependant le Warbler hésita, se disant que son amoureux réagirait peut être mal de le voir ainsi. Il se décida à enfiler un T-shirt assez moulant et se dit qu'il pourrait toujours l'enlever si Kurt réagissait bien. En ressortant, il fut accueillit par un sifflement admiratif du châtain Blaine avança vers lui et s'arrêta assez près pour que Kurt le touche. Comme celui-ci ne devenait pas rouge tomate et qu'il semblait apprécier la vue, Blaine commença à relever lentement son T-shirt, observant les réactions de son chéri. Celui-ci le contemplait et, dans ses yeux, Blaine capta son envie de voir plus. Il se débarrassa du maillot, attendant la réaction de Kurt.

"Mon chéri, tu es magnifique" se contenta de dire le châtain en tendant sa main vers Blaine. Il effleura le ventre du Warbler, du bout des doigts. Tout à coup, Kurt ressentit une irrésistible envie de se blottir contre ce corps musclé. Il voulait en découvrir chaque parcelle. Le châtain se leva et se rapprocha de Blaine, sa main, toujours posé sur son ventre. Son autre main vint rejoindre la première, sur le corps de Blaine, mais se posa plus haut, sur son torse. Il continua à se rapprocher et embrassa Blaine. D'abord, ce fut très doux, mais rapidement, Kurt approfondit le baiser. Sa langue vint à la rencontre de celle de son petit-ami. Elles se caressèrent, puis entamèrent une danse torride. Les mains de Blaine vinrent se placer sur les hanches de Kurt. Les siennes commencèrent à caresser le torse et le ventre de Blaine. Quelques minutes plus tard, sa langue descendit et s'attaqua à la mâchoire du Warbler. Il passa ses mains derrière le brun et l'attira sur le lit. Kurt le fit asseoir et se posa à califourchon, sur les genoux de Blaine. Les mains du châtain continuaient leurs caresses sur le torse du brun. Sa langue continua de descendre, passant de la mâchoire au cou puis au torse du Warbler. Tout à coup, il attrapa Kurt et l'éloigna.

"J'ai fait quelque chose de mal?" demanda Kurt d'une voix mal assurée.

Blaine le regarda dans les yeux et secoua la tête en signe de négation. Celui lui permis aussi de reprendre ses esprits.

"Kurt... Je... tu... qu'est-ce qui te prend?"

"Je m'y suis mal pris c'est ça?" le brun avait baissé la tête.

"Non... non... au contraire. Mais c'est juste que ça m'étonne de toi, d'être aussi entreprenant. Et si tu continue, je risque de... ne plus savoir me contrôler et... oublier que toi, tu n'es pas prêt." La voix du Warbler était douce. Kurt releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de Blaine.

"Je... je t'aime" murmura-t-il "je voulais te montrer à quel point j'avais confiance en toi"

"Merci beaucoup. Cependant, je crois qu'on va s'arrêter là, pour le moment, sinon, je crois que je vais te sauter dessus." Il avait rajouter la dernière phrase sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Kurt se releva donc, ce qui lui permis de voir l'effet que ses caresses avaient eu sur le Warbler. Gêné, Blaine croisa les jambes, masquant son érection. Kurt sourit face à la réaction de son homme qui, pour ne pas le brusquer, souhaiter cacher son désir. Pour que celui ci puisse se détendre, Kurt fit mine d'aller dans son dressing. Blaine en profita pour se lever et aller dans la salle de bain, il se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage pour se rafraichir les idées et calmer ses ardeurs.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Les jours passants, Kurt prenait peu à peu conscience que son désir grandissait. Il voulait plus avec Blaine. Il voulait découvrir entièrement le corps musclé de son amoureux, et le connaitre. Il voulait embrasser chacune de ces parcelles. Cependant, il ne savait pas comment faire comprendre cela à Blaine. Celui-ci prendrait surement les avances de Kurt comme une tentative de vouloir lui faire plaisir et se dirait que Kurt se forçait pour lui. Kurt avait donc pris la décision de demander des conseils pour savoir comment faire comprendre son désir à Blaine. Il fallait absolument qu'il demande à une fille, comment faire comprendre à un garçon qu'il voulait plus. Mais à qui s'adressait? Pas à Santana qui le faisait avec tout les mecs et l'embêterai avec ça, ni à Rachel qui n'y connaissait rien. Peut-être à Mercedes qui avait l'air heureuse avec Sam? Oui, c'est à elle qu'il demanderait, elle l'aiderait surement, étant sa meilleure amie.

Quelques jours plus tard, il profita du fait que Finn avait invité Blaine à aller voir un match de foot, pour inviter Mercedes. Lorsque celle-ci arriva, il la serra fort dans ses bras. Elle lui avait manquée! Il l'entraina tout de suite dans sa chambre pour être tranquille.

"Alors, _white boy_, comment se passe ta cohabitation avec ton chéri?" demanda-t-elle en souriant. Sachant que Blaine était un gentleman, elle ne doutait pas que son séjour chez les Hummel-Hudson se passait bien.

"Très bien" soupira Kurt. Il avait l'air heureux et détendu, Mercedes ne voyait cet air sur la figure de son meilleur ami que depuis qu'il était avec le Warbler et de retour à Mac Kingsley. Soudain, la mine de Kurt se fit plus grave. Il vint s'assoir près de la jeune femme et lâcha "Mais j'ai besoin de ton aide"

Mercedes le regarda, surprise. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien contrarier Kurt à ce point. "Bien sûr... Tout ce que tu veux"

"Je... J'aimerai..." Kurt ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Il était vraiment mal l'aise. Il prit son courage à deux mains et parla vite "J'aimerai faire comprendre à Blaine que je veux aller plus loin avec lui et qu'il ne prenne pas ma demande comme une tentative de lui faire plaisir". Il évitait le regard de son amie, par peur d'être jugé.

"Oula, si j'ai bien compris, tu veux aller plus loin, mais tu as peur qu'il pense que tu te forces?" Kurt acquiesça.

"Mercedes, comprend moi bien, je te demande ça parce que tu es avec Sam et que tu as l'air heureuse avec lui. Et je n'avais personne d'autre à qui demander". Il la fixa de son air gêné.

"OK, je vais t'aider. Après tout, je te comprend, j'ai eu aussi du mal à faire comprendre à Sam"

Après plusieurs heures de discussion, Kurt savait enfin comment s'y prendre avec Blaine. Il remercia chaleureusement sa meilleure amie lorsqu'elle repartit.

Blaine et Finn revinrent peu de temps après le départ de Mercedes. Blaine se précipita dans la chambre pour retrouver son amoureux. Kurt était allongé sur son lit quand le brun arriva dans la chambre. Blaine se jeta littéralement sur le lit pour le serrer dans ses bras et l'embrasser.

"Um! Tu m'as manqué ce soir!" dit-il en embrassant Kurt

"Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Ta soirée s'est bien passé?"

Blaine se recula pour regarder Kurt dans les yeux "Oui, mais il me manquait quelqu'un! Et toi, ta soirée?"

"J'ai invité Mercedes et on a discuté" il sourit en repensant au sujet de la discussion.

"Pourquoi tu souris? De quoi vous avez bien pu discuter pour que tu souris?" Blaine était curieux et cela fit rire Kurt

"De chose et d'autre" Kurt ne voulait surtout pas avouer à Blaine qu'il avait demander des conseils à Mercedes.

"Mais encore? Vous avez parler de moi je paris?" Blaine avait un sourire malicieux.

Kurt rit encore "Peut être bien". Il se pencha pour embrasser Blaine de nouveau. Il avait des projets en tête mais il n'en parla pas. Il profita juste du fait qu'il était dans les bras de Blaine et des baisers qu'ils se donnaient. Devant la mine fatiguée de Blaine, il décida de remettre ses projets au lendemain. Ils allèrent se mettre en pyjama mais, pour la première fois, Kurt resta dans la même pièce que Blaine. Celui-ci fut surpris mais heureux que Kurt soit un peu plus à l'aise avec le fait de se changer devant lui. Ils se couchèrent simplement, Blaine tenant Kurt fermement contre lui, et Kurt ayant la tête posée sur l'épaule de son amoureux.


End file.
